1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnect structure and manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly relates to an interconnect structure of an integrated circuit and manufacturing method therefor.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of technology, people enjoy a better life due to the active research and hard work of scientists. It is the most urgent subject in the future for scientists to research, develop, and manufacture compact and light in weight devices which are safe, environment friendly, portable, and wearable along with the development of multifunctional electronic products. Therefore, it becomes one of the main development directions to develop flexible semiconductor packaging. However, in recent research of flexible electronic packaging, there is no solution that meets the requirement of flexibility directed to the interconnection between individual devices.
The current interconnect structures presented employ a surface mount process, wherein a solder between the electronic substrates must be employed to accomplish the connection. The process is rather bothersome and cannot provide flexibility, and the contacts cannot bear the thermal stress caused by heat. If the connected substrates need to separate, the solder should be heated to about 220° C. and melted, and then the connected substrates can be separated; Therefore, solder residue may remain on the substrates, affecting the performance. So, it will be a great benefit for the public to develop a flexible interconnect structure that can be interconnected or disconnected easily.